


Soulmates

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas talks to a man named Jeremy about soulmates. What he didn't know was that Minho already knew about the concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

“Thomas?” 

thomas turned from the work he was doing on the huts. 

“You’re name is Thomas, right?” 

Thomas put down his makeshift hammer with a confused look. “Yeah, I’m Thomas.”

The person looked a bit hesitant. 

“Is there something wrong?”

“Not...really. I just noticed your closeness to Minho. Do you like him. In that way?” 

Thomas froze. How did this person know? He thought he was being a bit more subtle about it now that they were out of danger. 

“What makes you ask that?” Thomas asked with a nervous laugh. 

“I just noticed that you and Minho have the same tattoo.” 

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh that. No, it’s not the same. WICKED tattooed us while we were held captive is all.”

“That wasn’t the tattoo I was talking about.” the person replied. “I’ll just introduce myself? I’m Jeremy, and I noticed you and Minho have the same raven tattoo. Minho’s is on his back on the left shoulder. You’re’s is on the right hip” 

Thomas felt violated. “You’ve been watching us?”

The man’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, please don’t get the wrong idea. It’s just I happened to notice last night.” 

“Okay” Thomas said. 

“Well, um, when you first met Minho were you two close?” 

Thomas thought about it? In the maze he’d almost immediately latched on to Minho. As soon as he met him, he’d never left his side. Thomas nodded. “In a way.” 

“Did a trust develop between you almost immediately?” 

Thomas nodded. Thomas trusted Minho with his life that night in the maze and Thomas knew for a fact Minho could say the same, but what was this guy getting at. 

“Well, you see, there was this thing in the outside world. It became more of myth just because of the large amount of death the flare caused.” 

Thomas listened. 

“You see back then there was this thing called soulmates. Two people regardless of gender would be born with the same mark. When they’d met, they’d immediately gravitate toward each other. They would develop a close friendship almost immediately and would trust each other implicitly no matter how long they knew each other. It’s extremely rare nowadays for soulmates to find each other, but after I saw your marks I just knew.” 

“You think Minho and I? You think that we’re soulmates?” 

The man nodded and Thomas almost laughed because there was no way. That had to be a myth. 

“Do you even know if it’s the truth?”

The man nodded. 

“How?” Thomas demanded. 

The man smiled. “I can see it in your eyes Thomas. Your brain says it’s foolish but your heart knows it’s true. You’re hoping it’s true. You love him don’t you?” 

Thomas paused. Did he love Minho? He cared for Minho greatly and he didn’t know what he’d do if he was gone.

“You feel a connection to him don’t you? Soulmate bonds grow with time. Some can tell what the other is feeling, some can locate each other from anywhere in the world. As long as the bond is formed anything can happen.” Jeremy smiled as he patted at his chest. 

Thomas understood then. “Are you?” 

Jeremy frowned, but nodded. He uncovered his mark on his shoulder. A small dove was tattooed onto his skin, but it was different from Thomas’. It look scarred. 

“They’re dead.” Thomas deduced. 

Jeremy nodded. “It was amazing we’d even found each other. She succumbed to the flare shortly after we got to Denver. 

Thomas frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, but I think you should probably have a told with Minho.” 

Thomas scoffed. “That slinthead would never believe me.” 

“You should try. He might. He s feeling the same things you are.” Jeremy smiled and patted Thomas on the shoulder before he left. 

Thomas worked on the huts for the rest of the day, but couldn’t keep the thoughts of soulmates from his mind. Was Minho really his soulmate? It’s only fitting he’d be stuck with Minho for the rest of his life. That night he went to their shared room. 

“Minho?” Thomas asked quietly. 

“Yeah? Minho turned in his bed to look at Thomas.

“Someone told me something today.” Thomas whispered. 

“Oh? What would that be?” 

“Do you know anything about soulmates?” Thomas asked finally. 

Minho stayed quiet for a long time. Thomas waited for Minho to speak, but didn’t think he ever would until Minho looked him in the eye and nodded.

“I’ve heard of them. Why?”

“Someone came up to me today. They had the craziest idea. They though you and I were soulmates.” Thomas tried to make light of the situation. “How crazy is that?” 

Minho stayed silent and Thomas stopped his ramblings to look at him. 

“Minho?” 

“Um, there reason I know about soulmates is because of WICKED.” Minho started. “When we were separated from you. WICKED had cornered me. Told me that you weren’t the only one of importance. That soulmates made this study more interesting.” 

Minho looked at Thomas’ surprised face. 

“When they explained, I thought they were kidding. That they were trying to manipulate me to get to you, but then things started to make sense. I was attracted to you from the get go. I vouched for you left and right in the Glade, put my reputation on the line, and I had known you little more than a few days. I felt your worry for constantly while we were in the Scorch even more so when I was hit by lightning. I’m sure you felt it too. Over time I started to believe it. I still believe it. Do you remember the words I said before we went into paradise?” 

Thomas nodded. Remember that I love you. Thomas recalled. 

“I was serious. Those words were my real feelings for you, Thomas. I know you haven't had much time to let it sink in, but I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t joke.” Minho finished. 

Thomas was speechless. Minho really did love him. WICKED had told Minho months ago. “Why-why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It was easier to just let it play out, see if you’d figure it out. Maybe, I was scared. You’d been so close with Teresa and Brenda. I didn’t know what I’d do with myself if I lost you because of jealousy. It hurt enough when we were separated. I was content with friendship.” 

Thomas smiled. “You such an idiot. I would have believed you. I would have believed you months ago.” 

Minho looked at him with hope in his eyes. Thomas stood up from his bed and made his way to Minho’s He kneeled in front of it arms on the bed. he laid his head in his hands as he stared at Minho for a few seconds. Minho blinked at him, silent. Thomas brought his hand to stroke at Minho’s face and moved to trail down his muscled arms. His eyes raked over Minho’s body.

“I can feel that you know.” Minho whispered in a whimper. 

Thomas’ arousal was thundering through Minho’s body and he didn’t know what to do. Thomas smirked, a facial expression that surprised Minho. Thomas leaned in and captured his lips roughly. Thomas had more experience. Yeah, it was just two kisses, but it was still more than Minho. He took control as Minho tried to keep up, and jumped on the bed to cage Minho in. Minho was now on his back wide eyed and looking up at Thomas hovering over him. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Minho asked against Thomas lips.

“You’re my soulmate, Minho. It can mean whatever you want it to mean, but it does men that I love you too.” Thomas said with a grin. 

Minho looked up at Thomas’s face with surprising innocence, but nodded.


End file.
